Secrets: Season 1, Episode 8
by bionic4ever
Summary: Season 1, Episode 8: Jaime and Steve are keeping the biggest secret of their lives: they have eloped! Will Hansen find out and force Oscar to enforce the government's anti-marriage clause? A big thank you to The Bionic Project and special thanks to Julie
1. Prologue

**SECRETS** – Season One, Episode Eight

Prologue

It was Heaven....and it was Hell. Jaime and Steve had eloped nearly a month ago and had managed to keep that secret all to themselves. No one knew – not even Oscar, Rudy or Callahan. While it wouldn't have been forbidden, Steve and Jaime both felt their careers – and the OSI as a whole - were decidedly _not_ marriage friendly.

It was a delicious secret – more so the longer they managed to keep it hidden. Still (as had become a pattern), they had precious little time to actually be together. Steve was sent off to Thailand within hours of consummating their marriage and the day before he was due back, Jaime went off on a mission of her own.

No one had questioned her sudden decision to move to DC. It was so much more convenient when Oscar called on her as frequently as he did. If anyone noticed that her apartment in downtown DC was pretty much unoccupied, they assumed it was due to the amount time she spent out of the country. No one realized that even when she was in town, she seldom slept there.

The possibility that they had married never crossed anyone's mind. It would've seemed too sudden, like it had come out of nowhere...unless their past history was taken into account. The groove had already been formed and Steve and Jaime had easily fallen right back into it.

No, their friends had absolutely no clue what was going on with Jaime and Steve. What _was_ increasingly obvious, though, was that on the rare occasions that they were together, they glowed with happiness. When they were apart (which was most of the time) Jaime was growing more and more wistful....and Steve was growing _angry_.

- - - - -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Steve had been gone for five days and even though he was expected back that night, Jaime was lonely and bored. She decided to head down to OSI and see if Peggy wanted to take an early lunch...but Peggy wasn't at her desk. Assuming she was running errands, Jaime turned to go – until a faint sound stopped her and made her turn around. Her friend was in Oscar's office, behind the closed door, and she was crying. Jaime couldn't help herself; she had to listen.

The first actual voice she heard belonged to Russ. "Oscar, you can't be serious!"

"Please, Mr. Goldman...." Callahan cried.

Jaime was aghast. Was this about what she suspected it was? She had to keep listening.

"I'm not doing this to punish you," Oscar said calmly. "I need Russ to oversee our Los Angeles office."

"But -"

"I didn't make the policy," Oscar continued, "but I have no other choice than to enforce it – for your own safety."

"I don't...understand...." Peggy sobbed.

"The OSI forbids any sort of romantic relationship within its ranks for a very good reason. It makes you vulnerable in the eyes of anyone who might use you to extract information from each other. And if such a relationship were to end bitterly, the effect on your work here could be enormous."

"So you're ending it for us," Russ stated bitterly. "Unbelievable."

Jaime hurried back onto the elevator as she heard their footsteps approaching the door. What she'd just heard made her furious...and scared her half out of her mind. If this was Oscar's reaction to Russ and Peggy _dating_, what would he do if he found out Jaime and Steve were _married?_

- - -

When Steve got home, he found his wife in the backyard, furiously pulling weeds from the garden, along with some of the plants and a whole lot of dirt.. "Um...Sweetheart...? I think you're supposed to leave the clumps of dirt in the ground..." When Jaime turned around, Steve saw that she'd been crying.

"It isn't fair, Steve!" she seethed, rising to her feet and embracing him tightly.

"How about a recap, for husbands who came in at intermission?" Steve asked.

Jaime related everything she'd heard. "And now Oscar's transferring Russ to L.A. To keep them apart!" she concluded. "Can he even _do_ that?"

"Maybe there's more to it than what you heard," Steve suggested, leading her into the house. "Oscar would never be so deliberately callous."

"Is there really a policy...?" Jaime had known that relationships within the agency were frowned upon, but....forbidden? It was going too far!

Steve kissed her, ignoring the layer of dirt. "I'll go talk to Oscar," he offered.

"Please be careful. If he went this far with Russ and Peggy....who knows what he'd do to us?"

Steve hadn't thought about _that_...but he intended to find out. Jaime watched him go – and wondered to herself. Maybe that was why Oscar had been sending one of them off to work within hours of the other's return. Was he trying to keep them apart?

- - -

Callahan was at her desk, but hurried to look busy when Steve approached. "Oscar in there?" he asked.

"Yes, but -"

Steve knocked sharply then walked into the inner office without waiting for a reply. "Good – you're not any busier than usual," he said casually. "I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Sit down, Steve," Oscar said jovially. If there had indeed been an ugly confrontation in his office that morning, he showed no signs of it now. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing for me, thanks – except maybe congratulations," Steve said carefully.

"Oh?"

"I'm thinking of asking Jaime to marry me."

Oscar's shook his head. "I was really hoping you wouldn't tell me that, Pal...."

"I thought – I _hoped_ – you'd be happy for us," Steve probed. "You were, the first time we got engaged..."

"That was different. Jaime wasn't a full-fledged operative."

"Why did you give us that time alone in Greece," Steve puzzled, "if you didn't want us together?"

"Jaime was hurt – and she'd been so traumatized – I knew you could help her with all of that....and you were out of the country, so -"

"So no one could object?" Steve's thoughts somehow echoed Jaime's. "Is that why you've kept both of us so busy since then?"

"You came home a little closer than I'd expected," Oscar explained. "I've overlooked this for much longer than I should, Pal, but the OSI's policy is very clear. You absolutely canNOT marry her."

- - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once Steve had gone, Oscar poured himself several very generous fingers of scotch, sat back in his chair...and sighed. Sometimes he just flat-out hated the job he had to do – and today was one of the worst. He had infuriated his best assistant, driven his secretary to tears and even told his best friend he couldn't marry the woman he loved. Why? Because Jack Hansen had decided that the anti-relationship policy that had always existed (though it was usually ignored) should be applied unilaterally and with no exceptions. Jack's argument had been strong enough to garner the support of the 'powers-that-be' and Oscar was left with no option but to enforce it.

What did that make him? Oscar took a huge gulp of scotch. Was he nothing more than a mindless shill? He'd hurt people today – in the name of their own government – and that fact pained him to the very core of his soul.

- - -

The slamming of the front door made Jaime cringe – and the look on her husband's face gave her chills. He was _furious_. "It...didn't go well?" she asked softly, trying to soothe him with her embrace.

"He's sending Russ away, alright," Steve told her. "Not only that – he wants to separate _us!_"

"You...told him?"

"Of course not. I told him I was thinking of proposing to you -"

"And?"

"He strictly forbid it. No argument, no discussion. Period."

"That doesn't sound like Oscar," Jaime noted.

"Expect a phone call any time now," Steve grumbled. "You'll most likely be getting an assignment."

Jaime glanced over at the second phone they'd had put in, with calls to her number automatically forwarded. For the moment, it was silent.

- - -

Oscar poured another glass of scotch, even more generous than the first two had been, and tried to reconcile what he'd done with the man he'd always thought himself to be. The chasm between the two was deep and ugly – and Oscar couldn't stomach the thought of being in charge of what was feeling more and more like a dictatorship. Resolving to talk to Hansen first thing in the morning, Oscar leaned back in his chair...and fell asleep.

- - -

Steve spent the night pacing back and forth, muttering angrily to himself. If Jaime hadn't uprooted half of the backyard the previous afternoon, he'd have probably been out there himself, throwing dirt. What right did anyone have to forbid him to love someone? For that matter, what could they do about it – banish him? Jaime sat up with him, watching forlornly from the sofa, her attempts to soothe him rebuffed. This wasn't the way she'd hoped they might spend the only full night together they'd enjoyed in weeks. The angrier Steve became, the more Jaime felt like crying....

- - -

He'd only intended to take a short nap before heading home, but when Oscar opened his eyes, it was 8:30am. Grabbing the spare coat and tie from the tiny closet in the corner, he changed quickly and opened the door to grab a cup of coffee and say good morning to Callahan.

Only....there was no coffee. In fact, there was no Callahan. She'd never been even a minute late, so half an hour was unthinkable. Oscar was about to pick up the phone to check on her when he saw the sealed envelope, front and center in the middle of her desk. It had his name on the front, so Oscar opened it.

Dear Mr. Goldman,  
This letter is to inform you of my intention to leave my position as  
your Executive Secretary, effective immediately. If Russ must go  
to California, then I will be by his side. Obviously, this is impossible  
if I remain in my current position, so you have left me no choice.  
I'm truly sorry I am unable to give you any sort of notice, but Russ is  
leaving today...and so am I.  
Peggy Callahan

- - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Even though she'd been expecting it, Jaime was none-too-pleased when the call came, summoning her to Oscar's office. "Where am I going this time?" she asked sullenly, slumping into a chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Callahan resigned this morning," he said without preamble.

"Good," Jaime retorted, then instantly realized her mistake. To Oscar's knowledge, she shouldn't yet be aware of the new policy.

"Then I take it you've already talked to Steve?"

Jaime quickly backpedaled. "Well, he was pretty upset when he called me, so of course I talked to him. And I think Peggy did the right thing," she added defiantly.

"Nevertheless," Oscar countered, "I need you to go to Callahan's apartment – catch her before she leaves – and talk to her."

"I'll help her pack," Jaime grumbled.

"Jaime! This is an official assignment. I need you to put personal feelings aside and convince her to come back to the office, so I can reason with her. Better yet, get her to change her mind and stay."

Jaime was unmoved. "I will _not_ use my friendship with Peggy to manipulate her. I won't do it!"

"You have your orders," Oscar said brusquely, busying himself with the files on his desk so Jaime wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "Report to me when you're done," he told her, without looking up.

Jaime glared, gave him a sarcastic salute – and slammed the door on her way out.

- - -

Oscar wasn't feeling much like observing formalities. He walked right past Jack Hansen's two secretaries and straight into his office, without bothering to knock. "I want you to cancel that 'order to enforce', Jack," he demanded. "Better yet – rescind the damned relationship policy altogether."

"Now, why would I do that? It's been in place almost since our agencies were formed."

"I've already lost Callahan...and I'm probably about to lose two of my best agents."

Hansen smirked. "You know as well as I do that agents can't simply up and leave, Oscar. Especially not the two I think you're talking about. That's not the way it works."

"Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers were a couple long before either of them even heard of the OSI!" Oscar snapped, ignoring the threat implied in Hansen's last statement...for now. "They've finally managed somehow to get back most of what they lost – and I can't even be happy for them, wish them well? That's beyond ridiculous!"

"It's for their own good. Suppose someone wanted to get to Austin. What better way than to kidnap his lady love and threaten her?"

"That could just as easily happen now," Oscar argued. "We can try to keep them from getting married until we're both blue in the face, but we can't stop them from loving each other!"

Hansen ignored his colleague's emotions. (Feelings were never Jack's strong suit anyhow.) "They should never have been allowed to get that close," he said coldly. "You should've nipped it in the bud a long time ago."

Oscar sighed. "What do I have to do to stop this? Would you like to see this policy dragged into open court and declared unconstitutional?"

"You're bluffing, Goldman."

"Am I?"

Hansen got up and stood toe-to-toe with Oscar. What he lacked in height, he made up for in sheer force of personality as tried to stare down his rival. Oscar was having none of it. To him, Hansen had always been more of an annoyance – a mosquito buzzing around his head – than a real threat.

"If I can't stop you myself," Oscar promised, "I'll talk to the people who can – and I'll keep talking until someone shows the sense that God gave a turnip....which is about ten times the sense you'll _ever_ have!"

- - - - -


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jaime had no idea what she would say to Callahan....and the drive to her house didn't help at all. The more Jaime ran it all through her mind, the sadder and more confused she became. She couldn't believe she'd been so rude to Oscar...but he deserved it! Then again, he was only doing his job. Jaime was intuitive enough to hear the reluctance behind his words, but he'd still gone ahead and enforced that damned policy – and had the _gaul_ to order her to use her friendship with Peggy to try and change her mind. One thing Jaime knew for sure: she couldn't do _that_!

Peggy's plane didn't leave for hours, but there was no answer when Jaime knocked on the door. She found her friend out back, staring forlornly at the flower garden she'd tended so carefully for the last two summers.

"Peggy...?" Jaime called quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"I don't wanna leave..." Peggy whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. "I love this house....and my garden....and I loved my job, too – but...I love Russ more."

"I know," Jaime commiserated, her arm around Peggy's quaking shoulders. _Forget it, Oscar,_ she thought to herself, _this is my friend!_ "For what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing."

"I hope so...I really do...."

"Are you planning to stay out there?" Jaime asked gently.

"I wish I knew...Jaime, I'm so scared!"

"Take it one day at a time," Jaime advised, "and your heart will know what to do. And – I can come and see you when I visit Jim and Helen!"

"You'd better!" Peggy reached out and hugged her friend then pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "What about you and Steve? What're you gonna do?"

Jaime almost spilled the secret – she _longed_ to share it with her friend – but she and Steve had promised each other that they'd decide together who and when to tell. "We haven't figured that out yet," Jaime admitted.

One thing she did know for certain...she was scared, too.

- - -

Jaime did as she'd been ordered and reported back to Oscar's office, tersely informing him that Callahan had not changed her mind and was leaving as scheduled. "If you want a different outcome," she suggested, "then give her a different answer." Before Oscar could say anything more, Jaime had already turned her back and was halfway to the elevator.

She had one more stop to make (in the same building) before heading for home. "I hope it's okay that I didn't call first," Jaime said tentatively, peeking her head into the lab. "I really need to see you."

"I'm always happy to see you, Honey," Rudy said jovially...then noticed the look on her face. "Are you sick? You're awfully pale."

"Just sick at heart, Rudy....but I need to ask you a question, and it's really important."

"Alright." Rudy helped Jaime into a chair and sat down beside her. "How can I help?"

"You told me once that you weren't sure if I'd be able to have a baby....did you mean it would be _hard_ – or impossible?"

"Well, Honey," Rudy said gently, "it's not really my area of expertise...."

"But what's your opinion?" Jaime persisted. "Please...just tell me."

"Are you trying to have a baby? You...and Steve?"

"Of course not," Jaime told him bitterly. "In the OSI? God forbid there's any love here! But...in the future, if I decide I want to...can I?" Jaime watched as Rudy stared at his hands, trying to figure out how to word an answer. "I need to know the truth, no matter what it is."

"Well, it's very possible that you _could_ conceive a child....but I'm not so sure you'd be able to carry it to term. Any number of things could happen – the likeliest being that your body could reject the fetus."

"Okay..." Jaime shuddered as she let that sink in. "Is there any way to prevent that?"

Rudy patted her knee and smiled reassuringly. "Tell you what. I'll make an appointment for you with a friend of mine – a specialist – who'd be better able to answer that, and to help you and Steve when the time is right." Jaime nodded her thanks, and Rudy went to make the call. In truth, he knew that the day she and Steve had returned from their second trip to Greece, Steve had accessed their medical records...for their most recent test results, including blood tests. Rudy had a strong suspicion (and this confirmed it), but he also knew that when Steve and Jaime were ready, they would tell him the truth.

- - - - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By the time Jaime got home, Steve had cleaned the garage, replanted the garden...and painted the house. It hadn't taken him long – he'd had a lot of tension to work off. He was about to start building a new railing for the front porch and did a double-take when he saw Jaime.

"That was quick," he said, happily taking her in his arms.

"What happened here?" Jaime asked, bemused. "To the _house_?"

"That depends. If you hate it, aliens came down from outer space and blasted it with death rays. But if you like it...." Steve paused to kiss his wife. "...then I did it – for you."

Jaime laughed. "Let's see what I can rustle up for a quick dinner; I'm starved. Those aliens'll have to fend for themselves."

"How 'bout we order pizza, instead? Gives me more time to enjoy these lips."

"Pepperoni, extra cheese?"

"Anything you want. All I want is...you."

Over pizza and a bottle of wine, Jaime broke protocol and told Steve about her 'assignment'. Steve frowned. "That's pretty cold. How _is_ Peggy?"

"Homesick already, and she hasn't even left yet."

"What else happened today?" Steve could see there was more on her mind.

Jaime hesitated. "I went to see Rudy – and he sent me to a specialist."

Steve was instantly alarmed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really..." she hedged.

"Are you sick?"

"Nothing like that. I...um...I wanted to find out if I'd ever be able to....to have a baby."

"A...baby? Are you pregnant?" Steve looked ready to jump up right that minute and boil water and tear sheets.

"No. But ever since I was little, I've always wanted a big family -"

"I know," Steve told her. "Me too. What did the doctors say?"

Jaime didn't answer, tearing pieces of lint from the carpet instead as she avoided Steve's eyes.

"Jaime....? If we can't have our own, there's always adoption. Look how well you bonded with those twins in just a couple of days."

"I know, but..."

"What'd they say?" he asked again.

"The specialist told me pretty much the same thing Rudy did. I shouldn't have any problem conceiving."

"That's wonderful!" Steve looked closer at Jaime's face...and into her eyes. "Isn't it?"

"Steve, they don't think I can carry a baby to term. They said my body will probably reject it – and reject the bionics again, too."

"Then it's too dangerous to even try," Steve concluded, shoving the pizza box aside and holding Jaime close. "I won't take a chance with your health and safety."

"But...I wanna _try_, Steve! Rudy could keep a really close eye and..." Jaime stopped when she remembered the new policy. "And it would totally blow our cover, wouldn't it?"

"Yep – but they'd _have_ to let us stay together. Still..."

Jaime kissed him hard, pulling as close to his body as she could get. "I know a better place to talk about this," she whispered in his ear.

- - -

Oscar put his feet up on the ottoman and stared at the piece of paper on the coffee table. Had it really come down to this? The Secretary had refused to meet with him to discuss rescinding that damned policy – and Oscar felt like his back was against the wall. He had to take a stand – for Jaime and Steve, for Peggy and Russ and for all of his employees.

He felt guilty as hell for letting it go – for _ignoring_ it, really – for so many years. Now that it had all come to an ugly, painful head, Oscar knew he had to do whatever was necessary to make things right. He reached over, slid the paper into its envelope and sealed it, then (after fortifying himself with a few gulps of scotch) he rose resolutely to his feet. He would deliver it now, before he changed his mind.

- - - - -


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

There was a stranger at the desk that should've been Callahan's, but Oscar barely grunted a greeting as he strode past her into his office. Christine was grateful – she'd have been far too nervous to answer, anyway. Oscar sat down at his desk – running on absolutely no sleep, he was still wide awake. He was waiting for one of two things to happen in response to his letter to the Secretary. At this point, he wasn't exactly sure which alternative to hope for.

Steve hadn't really slept, either. He picked restlessly at his breakfast, explaining to Jaime that he just wasn't hungry. They'd spent the first half of the night _being_together, but even that wasn't enough to assuage the emotions raging through him. After Jaime had fallen asleep, Steve sat up and just watched her, unable to relax.

"Talk to me...?" Jaime asked, slipping up behind him and kissing his neck, his earlobes and finally his lips.

"I'm alright."

"Uh-uh, Colonel. You _should_have quite an appetite this morning...so what's wrong?" Jaime was shocked at the tension in his neck and shoulders...and the fact that both of Steve's hands were balled into tight, angry fists.

"I need to talk to Oscar," he said through clenched teeth.

"How 'bout you talk to me first?"

"Sweetheart, in spite of how badly we both want a family...what happens if you do get pregnant?"

"They'll probably figure out we're still a couple," she joked, immediately regretting it. Steve was clearly not in a mood for levity.

"And then what?" he snapped.

"I don't know," Jaime admitted.

"Well, I need to find out!" Steve pushed his chair from the table, grabbed his key and was gone. Jaime didn't need a bionic ear to hear his car tear down the gravel driveway and squeal off down the street.

"Hansen, what the _hell_is the meaning of this?" the Secretary demanded, furiously waving Oscar's letter at him.

Jack was stymied. He hadn't seen the letter and had no clue what was going on. Wisely, he stood silent as the verbal barrage continued.

"You made me believe that this 'policy' of yours just suddenly fell by the wayside and was being ignored to benefit a couple of select people!" the Secretary thundered. "It hasn't been enforced for _years!_You can't just slam it back into place with no thought for the people it might affect – what were you thinking?"

"I...uh...that is...I thought if it was on the books, it should be enforced," Hansen offered feebly. "I mean, you agreed with me that it was a sound decision..."

"Because you misrepresented the facts! I refused to meet with Oscar Goldman because I thought he wanted to tell me exactly the same thing you did – but he'd never have given me a flat-out, bold-faced _lie!_" The Secretary slammed his fist down on top of the piece of paper. "Do you know what he _did_ do, Jack? Oscar Goldman _resigned!_ And do you know what you're going to do?" He rose to his feet and glared threateningly down at the much smaller man. "_Get him back!_"

"I'm...not sure how to do that, Mr. Secretary..."

"You'd better find a way! A grandfather clause, for couples who are already together, maybe – but you will do whatever it takes to keep that man at his job...or you are _fired!_"

"But Sir -"

"Am I completely clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Head down (and appearing even smaller than normal), Jack Hansen scuttled out of the office.

When the phone rang, Jaime had a very bad feeling about it. Even though it was Steve's line, she picked up. "Hello...?"

"Honey, it's Rudy." The doctor's voice was tight, urgent. "I'm really worried about your husband."

"Did something happen to Steve?" Jaime cried...then immediately realized her mistake. She'd admitted it all by answering him.

"I think you'd better come down here..."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jaime cringed when she turned down the hallway to Rudy's lab. A maintenance man was sweeping up broken glass and another was replacing the broken door. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, where Rudy was waiting for her. "Did Steve...do this?" she whispered.

"He didn't mean to," Rudy tried to explain, leading Jaime back into his office where they could have some privacy. "He was pretty upset – he slammed the door."

"Oh, God...."

"It was an accident, Honey," Rudy said, a paternal hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he now?" Jaime asked.

"He's resting in the back. I had to sneak up behind him and give him a sedative. He'll be out for a few hours." Rudy sat down at his desk and smiled kindly at Jaime. "In the meantime, I thought we should talk."

"Yeah...I guess so."

"How long have you been married now – about six weeks?"

There was no point in denying it; Rudy knew her too well, and Jaime didn't have it in her to lie to him. "How did you know?" she asked softly.

"I was pretty sure back then, when Steve accessed your files. I mean, he has full clearance, but it _was_ unusual. Then when you asked about having a baby, I knew for certain. And I know Steve – he wouldn't have gotten this angry and upset worrying about a maybe; he was worried about protecting his _wife_."

"Does Oscar know?"

"I haven't told anyone, Honey...and I won't. Your secret is safe."

"Thank you. But if Oscar asks you specifically, don't lie, either. I don't wanna drag you into the middle of all of this. It could get ugly."

"We'll have to see what happens," Rudy agreed. "Just know that I'm behind you, one hundred percent. And Hansen's up in Oscar's office right now – closed door meeting – which is why Steve couldn't get in to see him."

Jaime shuddered. "That's one meeting I _don't_ wanna overhear...."

- - -

"The Secretary just spit nails at me," Hansen told Oscar (who merely stared stonily back at him). "You don't really intend to leave, do you?"

"If I have to. Jack, I refuse to treat my people the way you seem to feel they should be treated. If that's become part of this job...then I don't want it. My fishing boat and I can become reacquainted."

Hansen swallowed his pride. "I'd really like you to stay...maybe we can work something out?"

"With that policy in place, I don't see that there's anything to work out."

"What do _you_ want, Oscar?" Hansen asked, trying not to sound as if he were groveling. "Perhaps we could grandfather in anyone who's already in violation -"

"Not good enough. I don't want there to _be_ violations," Oscar announced in a calm, firm voice. "This rule or policy – whatever you'd like to call it – should've been off the books years ago. I want it gone _now_."

"But it's a safety issue -"

"Then we handle each case on an individual basis – talk to the people involved and make sure they understand the risks. This isn't a dictatorship and I refuse to let it become one now. It's non-negotiable. Either the policy goes...or I do."

Jack was cornered....and he knew it. "Alright. Okay – I'll talk to the Secretary."

Oscar rose from his chair. "I'll go with you."

- - -

Steve tossed restlessly, seemingly trying to fight off the sedation. Jaime brushed her hand gently across his forehead and it instantly soothed him. "Jaime..." he moaned softly.

Jaime leaned over the bed and kissed him. "I'm right here. You rest now."

"Rudy...knows..." Steve mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, he does – but we'll be okay. Please, Steve...just rest." Jaime knew it was the first real rest he'd had in far too many days.

Meanwhile, Rudy stared at the results of Jaime's tests from the day before. He wasn't sure if it was good news or bad (or how she and Steve would react), but he would have to tell them, as soon as Steve was awake....and calm enough to handle it.

- - - - -


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rudy put the test results in a locked drawer and rejoined Jaime at Steve's bedside. Jaime was very pale and seemed more than a little exhausted, so Rudy resolved to keep a close eye on her, as well as on Steve.

Jaime looked up when she heard Rudy come in. "I think he's starting to come around," she said, holding Steve's hand.

Rudy shook his head. "It's too soon. The shot I gave him should keep him knocked out for a good couple of hours."

"Yeah, well, you know Steve."

As if on cue, her husband opened his eyes...and grinned. "Quite a mean punch there, Doc. Guess I needed it."

Jaime leaned down and hugged him. "Are you alright?" He seemed a little more relaxed, but the way Steve kept his emotions hidden from most of the world, it was sometimes hard to tell.

"I'm....better," Steve allowed. "I'm sorry about the door."

"It was time for a new one," Rudy said lightly. When Steve started to get out of bed, both Jaime and the doctor eased him back down. "Not yet," Rudy insisted. "At least another hour off your feet and resting....then we need to talk – all three of us."

"Are you...gonna tell Oscar?" Steve asked, obviously still a bit loopy.

Rudy shrugged. "About the door? I told you – not a big deal."

"No....about Jaime and me...."

"That's part of what we'll talk about." Rudy turned to Jaime. "See that he stays in bed until I come back for you? Please?"

"Of course." As she turned her attention fully toward Steve, Jaime wondered what Rudy needed to talk to them about. Had he changed his mind about going to Oscar....?

- - -

Oscar returned to his office after a triumphant meeting with the Secretary (involving a raise, among other things) and this time he stopped to greet Christine. He'd met her several times at various OSI functions – she was toward the top of the secretarial pool – and she smiled sweetly when he bid her a good afternoon.

"You've got two people here to see you; they're waiting in your office," Christine informed him. "Coffee?"

"Thank you," Oscar said, smiling back as he accepted a cup. In his office, with an arm around each other, were Russ and Callahan. They jumped to their feet when they saw him, letting go of each other and stepping apart.

"We couldn't do it," Callahan chirped. "We just couldn't leave."

"I know I've disobeying an order here," Russ said quickly. "But I wanted to make sure there wasn't some other way."

"I'm glad you're here," Oscar told them. He took one of their hands in each of his...and placed them back together. "And yes – there is another way. I'd like you both to stay. Together, separately – however _you'd_ like to be – just...stay."

- - -

Rudy had just missed Oscar – and so had no idea about his victory. He sat quietly in his office for a little more than an hour, giving Steve and Jaime some time to talk privately. And Steve and Jaime were taking advantage of that hour, each trying to soothe the other's fears.

"What do you suppose he wants to talk about?" Jaime wondered.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Steve told her.

"Well, if he is gonna tell Oscar, I guess that's his job – and his decision to make. Still, I don't wanna run away and hide from this. I mean, what can Oscar do? Jail us for loving each other? For getting married? Maybe Rudy won't tell him..."

"If he does," Steve assured her, "we'll handle it. We're a team, remember?"

They held each other tightly, drawing strength from their love, until Rudy finally joined them – with Jaime's file in his hand. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked at each of them in turn, wondering how they'd react to this news.

"I got your test results back from the lab," he told Jaime. "We found something we weren't expecting to see – and I think you'd better brace yourselves...."

- - -

Meanwhile, having spent the hour re-bonding with his assistant and his secretary, Oscar was in an almost jovial mood. When Christine told him that Doctor Wells had been looking for him, Oscar headed down to Rudy's lab.

- - - - -


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jaime was stunned. "I'm..._pregnant_?"

"Rudy, are you sure?" Steve asked.

Rudy nodded and smiled. "About six weeks along. Looks like you weren't apart the _whole_ time you've been married."

"We definitely made good use of the time we did have," Steve laughed. He was giddy, but not from any drug Rudy had given him. He hugged Jaime tenderly, almost afraid she might break. "Didn't we, Sweetheart?"

"Pregnant...." Jaime repeated, more softly this time. "Steve...what are we gonna do?"

"Looks like we're gonna have a baby," he joked. Then reality hit him, too. "We're gonna have _a baby!_"

"Can we...keep it?" Jaime whispered. Realizing how that sounded, she quickly clarified. "I mean, can my body keep it – for the whole nine months?"

Rudy patted her arm. "That's what Doctor Jeffries and I will be here for. We'll do everything we can. We'll need to see you once a week, more often, if necessary."

"I'll have her here every day, if you need her to be, Doc," Steve told him.

"One thing I need you both to do," Rudy continued, "is _relax._ Honey, while I don't advise you to go jumping off any buildings or kicking down doors, anything you were able to do before, you can still do now. She's not a china doll, Steve, and she won't break. Just be aware of your own body and the signals it's giving you. When you're tired, rest. If you feel any sort of pain or unusual weakness, you call me right away."

"Oh, she will," Steve promised. "Or I will."

In the hallway, Oscar eyed the door curiously. It was different...but he couldn't quite put his finger on how or why. Slowly, he stepped inside and called out to his friend. "Rudy?"

The trio back in the lab froze. Oscar found them quickly enough, and when he saw Steve in the hospital bed, holding Jaime in his arms (with happy tears on her face, although Oscar didn't know they were happy ones), his smile disappeared. "What happened?" he asked Rudy. "Is Steve hurt?"

"He's fine," the doctor said tightly. "The only thing that hurt him was _you._"

Oscar lowered his head. "I know – and I'm sorry. That's what I was hoping to talk to you about, Rudy. And since I was planning to call both of you in after that, we may as well all talk now."

Jaime stared defiantly at him, her arm still firmly around Steve. "We're together, Oscar – Steve and I are a couple – and I love him."

"The lady said it best, Oscar," Steve added.

"Forget what I told you yesterday, Pal – you and Jaime need each other, and you _should_ be together."

Steve was ready to charge like a bull. "I don't care what you have to say to us or what you think you can do about it, I'm.....what'd you say?"

Oscar grinned benevolently. "And what you said you were thinking of doing...well, I think you should go ahead and do that – as soon as possible. Consider that the advice of a friend, though, and not a direct order. The OSI no longer muddles in its people's personal lives."

"Do you _mean_ that?" Steve questioned.

"Every word. I had a meeting with Hansen and the Secretary – and straightened them both out. And yes, I do think you should."

Steve grinned mischievously. "Well, if you say so, Boss." He turned his eyes to meet Jaime's. "Sweetheart, will you marry me....again?"

"_Again_?" It was Oscar's turn to be stunned.

"We've been married since the day we got home from Greece," Jaime told him. "Six weeks now." It was such a relief to finally tell him, but the other secret could wait...for now.

"Did you know about this?" Oscar asked Rudy.

"I suspected – but only knew for sure this morning."

"Well, this calls for a celebration! A double celebration, because Russ and Callahan are up in my office....and they're staying! Champagne and lobster for everyone – on me!"

"I think I'd better get dressed first," Steve joked, happy to have his old friend back.

- - - - -


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Oscar had truly gone all out – champagne and a full-course meal at the best seafood restaurant in DC – and he'd made all of the arrangements himself, without asking Peggy or Christine to help. He did have one request for Christine, though, who had remained cheerfully at her desk throughout such a tumultuous day.

"I'm sorry that your first day here turned out to be your last," Oscar told her. "If you're free, would you like to join us – I mean, join _me_ – for dinner with my friends?"

Christine smiled hesitantly. "I'd love to – thank you."

- - -

"To the newlyweds!" Oscar toasted, raising his glass high over the table. "And to good friends."

As the group rose to clink glasses, Steve's arm automatically snaked around Jaime's waist, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. They shared a quick glance and a smile, knowing there was one secret left that – for now anyway – was still all theirs. They would share the good news, of course, but...some other time.

Peggy turned to Oscar. "You _are_ planning to let them finally have a honeymoon....aren't you?"

"I'll do my best to try not to bother them for at least a week," Oscar hedged. When seven pairs of eyes fixated on him, he happily backpedaled. "Alright, I _will not_ call Colonel – or _Mrs._ Austin for seven days, so help me God."

"That's better," Peggy bubbled. "And I'll be here to make sure you stick to it!"

Christine took in the easy camaraderie of this little group and hoped she'd be seeing a lot more of them. Funny that she'd never noticed before that moment just how handsome Oscar Goldman really was. Maybe someday, she thought, she could gaze into those deeply secretive eyes and tell him so.

END OF EPISODE EIGHT


End file.
